


Psych 101

by paintedbluerose



Series: Whumptober [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Creepy Zhao (Avatar), Drugged Sex, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Zhao (Avatar) Is An Asshole, Zuko (Avatar) whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedbluerose/pseuds/paintedbluerose
Summary: Zuko hates Zhao. Zhao always is a creep. Zhao has a plan. Zuko struggles to escape. Zhao is a creep.Day 11 of Whumptober theme: Psych 101Prompts: defiance, struggling, crying
Relationships: Zhao/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Whumptober [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950010
Comments: 6
Kudos: 163





	Psych 101

**Author's Note:**

> At first I had no idea what to write. I didn’t think crying was very Whump-y but then I don’t cry much. Then I thought of this with Zuko struggling to get away from creepy Zhao and crying about what happens. I am sorry for this! Sorry!! (I sorta blame other stories that have creepy Zhao for this...)
> 
> There is rape involved. I do not go into detail much because I’m not writing sex scenes. I write that there was rape and maybe close to describing it without describing it but it’s mentioned. And I’m sorry. So sorry.

Zuko hated Zhao. He hated most in the army and navy and wherever else but Zhao was the worst. He had no problems rubbing in Zuko’s face that he was banished. That he couldn’t go home until he found the Avatar-a practical mythical being at this point. If that was all, Zuko could ignore it. It wasn’t. It was that look Zhao gave. Zuko couldn’t identify it but it was bothersome.

Since Zuko couldn’t put in words why Zhao was so horrible, Uncle said they couldn’t avoid him. Zhao was close to father. Zhao controlled the waters they were in. Zhao could easily make Zuko’s banishment troublesome.

So when Zhao invited Zuko and Iroh for dinner, they had to accept. It was unbearable. The awkward conversation, the stares, the food. The food tasted off. The wine was odd. None of it tasted like what he had before. His Uncle didn’t say anything so maybe Zuko was just picky.

Once they finished dinner Zuko hoped it would be over and they could leave. But then some stupid lieutenant or whatever saw Iroh and had to talk to him about tea or Pai Sho or ladies or tea or something. Zuko couldn’t focus.

Somehow Zhao was leading him away. When did that happen? How did Zuko agree to this? Ugh, he felt so odd.

He was struggling to focus when he was pushed into a room. He heard the sound of a lock. He was being locked in. Where was he?

Oh no.

There was a bed. He was being locked in a bedroom. With Zhao. When Zuko was out of it.

“Prince Zuko, you look tense. Perhaps you should relax. Lay down.”

“You will stay away from me.” Zuko snarled. He threw a fireblast at Zhao. Or what should have been a fireblast. The kata was right, the execution was perfect. There was no fire though.

Zhao chuckled. “I couldn’t have you firebending right now.”

Zhao was walking closer to Zuko and Zuko couldn’t stand without feeling dizzy. This was not good. “What did you do?”

“Bending suppressants in your meal. Drugs in your wine to make you relax. To make you not fight.” Zhao was right in front of Zuko, breathing on him. “I could tell you noticed something off in your food. You kept looking at your Uncle to see if his was off. It was just yours.”

“Get away from me.” Zuko repeated. Zhao ignored him, instead deciding to kiss Zuko. “Stop it!” Zuko tried to push Zhao away but it felt like pushing a mountain. “This is illegal.”

“Perhaps in the Fire Nation two men together is illegal. We’re not in Fire Nation right now. If we were, you’d be in chains.” Zhao smiled. “Now that’s a sight!”

“Get away!” Zuko attempted to push Zhao away again with the same results.

“Enough of that now!” Zhao snarled. He grabbed a hold of Zuko and pushed him towards the bed. Zuko stumbled and tried to stand back up. Zhao took the opportunity to pull Zuko facedown onto the bed. Before Zuko could attempt to get up, Zhao was on top of him.

“Get off of me!” Zuko could hear the fear in his voice. He knew what was going to happen and he was terrified. He couldn’t stop it. 

“No Prince Zuko. I won’t. And you won’t call for help either.” Zhao was pulling on Zuko’s pants. “Do you want to know why?”

“Stop it! Stop!” Zuko moved his hands to stop Zhao but he wasn’t fast enough. He moved like a drunk person-so very slow. Zhao held his hands down with one hand while the other continued with Zuko’s clothes.

“You don’t want anyone to see you like this. You don’t want anyone to see you so weak. What would your father think? You can’t protect yourself from getting drugged? You can’t protect yourself from an attack? How worthless are you?”

Zuko stopped struggling. As much as he wanted to get out of there, he couldn’t let anyone think he was worthless. The scar did enough of that. His father would be so disappointed in him. There would be no returning home.

“That’s better.”

Zuko tried to ignore what was going on, tried to pretend he was somewhere else. It was pointless. He could feel the pain. It was so hard to ignore. Just pain, pain, pain.

He wanted to scream out. He wanted someone to rescue him. He couldn’t be seen like this though.

It hurt. So much. 

Pain. Pain. Pain.

Zuko did not want Zhao to see him cry but he couldn’t stop the tears that fell. Everything hurt. And it didn’t stop.

Zhao finished but he didn’t move off of Zuko. Why didn’t he move? Zuko wanted to leave.

“Don’t cry Prince Zuko. It wasn’t that bad. Next time will be better. You’ll see.”

“Next time?! Next time?!” Zuko snarled. “There will be no next time. There shouldn’t have been a this time!”

“What are you going to do to stop me boy? Tell your Uncle? Tell your father? Tell some Commander? You’re banished. You can’t step foot near Fire Nation or a colony. You tell anyone about what happened and I’ll make sure everyone knows how easily you are to drug and influence. I’m sure your father will love to hear all about how you were taken advantage of. You’d be an embarrassment for him. He’d disown you.”

“That doesn’t mean it’ll happen again!” Zuko cried out.

“If I want you boy, I’ll have you. There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

“No. You’re wrong. This is wrong!”

Zhao laughed. “You think I don’t know what I did? I raped you boy. I raped the Prince. It felt so good. I’ll do it again and again. I’ll do it as much as I want to. You won’t be able to stop me. You try to and I’ll make sure you violate the terms of your banishment. I’ll see to it personally you are brought back to your father in chains. I’ll take my time going back so I can enjoy you.”

“Get off of me! Get away!” Zuko was disgusted. With himself, with Zhao, with this situation. He needed to get away. “Let me go!”

“Fine. I’ve had my fun for now. I’ll see you again soon Prince Zuko.”

Zuko dressed as fast as he could and ran back to his ship, ignoring the looks from everyone he passed. Did they know? Could they tell? All he could hear was Zhao’s laughter. Echoing all around him.

Once he was in the safety of his room, he locked the door behind him. He threw off all his clothes and burned them. Once he was clean and dressed, he let the tears flow from his eyes freely. There would be no escaping Zhao. There was nothing he could do. And he hated it.


End file.
